Plastics are indispensable components in everyday life. The production of plastics has increased according to demand from society, and consequently, the amount of waste plastics has also increased. Most plastic items sold become waste either within a year or a single life cycle. The average municipal solid waste (MSW) discard rate based on 11 statewide characterization studies in 2007 was 28.5+/−6.5% plastics. Waste management involves waste collection and sorting followed by one or more of the following options: resource recovery through recycling, biological treatment of biomass, i.e. production of marketable compost; thermal treatment, i.e. incineration to recover energy in the form of heat and electricity; and landfilling. As most plastics are not biodegradable, their deposition in landfills is not a desirable solution from an environmental standpoint. Over the years, incineration has become the most common method of dealing with combustible waste efficiently as it decreases the volume and mass of MSW. However, there is a lot of controversies about the incineration of these wastes, due to the release of toxic and greenhouse gases. Another disadvantage of the traditional incineration of these wastes is that it completely destroys all its organic matter which could be otherwise useful for different applications. Therefore there is an increasing need to recycle waste plastics. Toward this end, various technologies have been developed that can recover energy from waste plastics and use such energy as feedstock for the production of liquid fuels such as gasoline, diesel or fuel oil.